


do I really see what's in her mind

by strideofpride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charming Family (Once Upon a Time), Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Season 2, also i love that throwaway line about one night stands in 201 and i wish they did more with it, i just really wish these two had kept some of their season 1 dynamic later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strideofpride/pseuds/strideofpride
Summary: Mary Margaret’s right, they had talked about so many things they shouldn’t have talked about, back when they thought they were just roommates, and close friends, but certainly not family, certainly not mother and daughter.Or, Emma and Snow adjust from being just friends to mother & daughter.
Relationships: Background Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan, background Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 4





	do I really see what's in her mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not going to get super into writing OUAT fic, but I've been watching a lot of Snowing/Charming Family vids this week and this came to me. I really loved Emma & Snow's dynamic in the early seasons and just hate what they did with it later on, so here's some wish fulfillment fic where they committed to staying friends.

_“I know that we have talked. But we didn’t know that we were talking. We talked about things that we probably shouldn’t even have talked about. One-night stands and the like.”_

Emma tunes out Mary Margaret and David as they start to argue over Whale – no, Snow and Charming – no, _Mom and Dad_ , she corrects herself again. And god, if that’s not the fucking surrealist thought she’s ever had.

Sure, Henry has been telling her for months now that she was the daughter of Snow White and Price Charming, but it’s one thing to think your kid has a strong imagination, and another to know he’s right, to know with certainty that these two people in front of you, who look practically the same age as you, are your real parents.

Mary Margaret’s right, they had talked about so many things they shouldn’t have talked about, back when they thought they were just roommates, and close friends, but certainly not family, certainly not mother and daughter. One-night stands, funny sex stories, stories about how they lost their virginities. Emma’s not even sure if anything Mary Margaret had told her about her past was actually real, or just fake curse memories. Unfortunately, everything Emma had told her was _very_ real.

 _God, my own mother probably thinks I’m a slut now_ , Emma thinks to herself. Mary Margaret the friend had been slightly judgmental already when Emma had told her certain stories, surely Snow White the mother was absolutely horrified by them.

But then again, that does go both ways. Emma now knows way too much about not only Mary Margaret’s one-night stand with Whale, but about her parents’ affair (although was it really an affair if you were actually married to each other and you just couldn’t remember?), thanks to a night over homemade margaritas after Valentine’s Day. Oh god, the intimate things Mary Margaret had told her about David…and Emma had just laughed at the time. Now, she wants to throw up.

Luckily, Mary Margaret brings up their newly reunited family and Emma is able to forget about the fact that she knows exactly the last time her parents had sex, at least for now.

\---

They’re not able to have a real conversation again until one night in the Enchanted Forest, both of them up on watch while Aurora and Mulan sleep. The ice between them has finally broken a little bit after Emma saw the nursery that had been set up for her, but things have still been a bit awkward.

“Look,” Emma says as she turns to Mary Margaret, “I’m sorry I’ve put this wall up between us. It’s just…been a really hard adjustment for me. Not just with my abandonment issues but…you were the closest female friend, the closest friend period, I’ve ever had. And to go from that to you being my mom…it’s just going to take some getting used to is all.”

Mary Margaret nods. “I get it, Emma, I really do. It’s hard for me as well. Trying to reconcile the fact that the baby I held in my arms for only a few minutes is the grown-up roommate I used to overshare to hasn’t been easy either.” She hesitates for a moment before she adds, “ _But_ …I do think we can get past it. And still be friends.”

Emma raises a skeptical eyebrow, but Mary Margaret continues anyway. “Look, I’m not saying things can be one hundred percent the same as they were. I’m sure you do _not_ want to be hearing about my uh…romantic life with your father.”

Emma snorts. “God, no.”

“And there are certain details about you that I really wish I never learned.” Emma shrugs, embarrassed. “But I really want to put that all in the past and forget about it. Because…I really miss my friend.”

“I really miss my friend, too,” Emma says softly. “I guess this _could_ work. Mothers and daughters can be best friends, can’t they?”

Mary Margaret smiles, absolutely beaming. “Absolutely. We’ll be like the Gilmore Girls.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Ugh, of course you would love that show.” But she smiles as she says it.

Mary Margaret holds out her arms. “Come here.”

Emma hugs her back, and while a part of her can’t help but scream in her head, _Mom, you’re hugging your mom, you never thought that would happen, but it did_ , the other part of her just enjoys the moment, remembering how Mary Margaret the friend had been there for her practically since day one.

“Thank you for being my friend and always believing me,” Emma whispers, too embarrassed for Mary Margaret to really hear her.

She still does though. _Stupid bandit hearing_ , Emma thinks, as Mary Margaret smirks. “What else is a best friend for?”

**Author's Note:**

> More Gossip Girl fic coming soon!


End file.
